rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Jane
Calamity Jane is a student of Beacon Academy. A party-loving faunus who easily makes friends. Current Revision: 1.00 Appearance Jane has average height, average weight and average looks. She's neither strong nor weak. She usually wears the Beacon Academy uniform. However, her combat attire is a wardrobe vomit. She wears a blue and green jacket, a blue shoulder pad on her right shoulder, the sleeve on her left arm is shorter, a glove on her right hand, and a gauntlet on her left hand. She wears pants with the left side torn, and the right side shorter. Her shoes are purple. She wears a motorcycle helmet with a horn on the right side. All in all, she's the epitome of asymmetrical. Personality Jane is a party girl and likes to hang out with everyone. She isn't very friendly, but people like her for her explosive personality. She picks a fight with bullies and hates Faunus haters. Weapons and Abilities Jane doesn't have any specific mastery over any weapon. She uses a grenade launcher that can morph into a gatling gun and a halberd, a Ignition Gun-Gun Halberd (IGGH) called Blitzkrieg. Her aura has the most basic of abilities, giving her access to enhanced speed, strength and senses. Her semblance turns one of her eyes gold and allows her to look in the environment more closely. Backstory Jane was raised in Mistral and lived with a middle-class Faunus family. She attended a nearby combat school and had wonky grades, having terrible grades in literature but impressive grades in math and history. Initially a victim of bullying, she eventually decided to beat up her classmates instead, making a name for herself and often causing a ruckus. Surprisingly, she managed to graduate. She passed the minimum standard allowed for Beacon and was paired up with the far more bland John Norman. During the initiation, she fought a pack of Beowolves, an Ursa and a baby King Taijitu. While incredibly popular in Mistral, she's considered too much of a show-off and due to her Faunus heritage, she's not liked around Beacon. To compensate, she hangs out in the more darker corners of Vale, partying with fellow Faunus and often dragging her partner around. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Blitzkrieg (Ignition Gun-Gun Halberd) *A weapon inspired by the legendary Gun-Gun. It's versatility is notable, but it's also near useless due to it's lack of firepower; It's worth is as a fireworks display. Accessories: n/a Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *She doesn't like being bound by rules. Often doing what she can, whenever she can, when she can. Likes: Parties, Fun, Life *Her life can be described in a simple sentence. "Have fun, party until you die, and enjoy life to the fullest." Dislikes: Bullies, Faunus haters *She's against bullying, though her methods are also bullying. *She despises Faunus haters and she goes out of her way to show them that Faunii are not to be trifled with... by beating the tar out of 'em. RPG Stats: *Class: Badass *Strength: C *Defense: C *Dust Usage: C *Aura Usage C *Dust Resistance: C *Speed: C *Evasion: C *Luck: C Trivia *Jane is based on the general Mary Sue archetype. *She's also loosely based on Calamity Jane, living a rather colorful life. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Joke Character Category:Female Category:Beacon Student